


While You're Still Listening

by verboseDescription



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, i have a lot of thoughts of tma and this is most of them, post episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: After the world ends, Jon and Martin make their way back to London. Meanwhile, Basira takes a walk in the Dark, and Georgie and Melanie have a surprisingly normal week.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	While You're Still Listening

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a statement regarding someone married to a Lonely avatar. It's not very descriptive, honestly, but if spousal neglect is something that upsets you, you can see the end notes for a summary. Other than that, I promise this is mostly a fun story

[A TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND]

GEORGIE

Huh.

MELANIE

What’s wrong?

GEORGIE

I think it’s the end of the world.

MELANIE

Oh. Huh.

GEORGIE

Had to happen one day, I guess.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. THIS TIME, THERE’S A STORM BREWING IN THE BACKGROUND WITH AN ALMOST UNHOLY QUALITY TO IT]

MARTIN

Jon? Jon please. We need to get going. We can’t--it’s not _safe_ here. Please. Jon I--I need you.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. ELIAS IS LAUGHING IN THE BACKGROUND. AS HE LAUGHS LOUDER, STATIC RISES ON THE TAPE. HE KEEPS ON LAUGHING UNTIL THE TAPE SHRIEKS IN PROTEST AND SHUTS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

BASIRA

Fuck.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. THE CHAOS OF THE WORLD IS MUFFLED, BUT STILL PRESENT]

JON

Right. Well, that’s everything, I suppose.

MARTIN

Everything we can carry, at least. There’s a limit to how much you want to prepare.

JON

Would it feel better if we left something hidden outside? A trap for an avatar, or something of the like?

MARTIN

No, no. It’s fine. We’ve probably stayed here long enough. Best to start moving before things really go bad.

JON

Mmm. Good point. Ah, but before we go…

MARTIN

What?

JON

It’s, uh. A bit silly of me to care about appearance at a time like this, but would you help me with my eyeliner? My hand’s feeling a bit, uh. Well.

MARTIN

Yeah, of course. Just let me…

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON INSIDE A SHOPPING MART. MELANIE IS HUMMING ALONG TO THE MUSIC PLAYING ON THE SPEAKER]

GEORGIE

Bit empty here, don’t you think.

MELANIE

Mmm.

GEORGIE

I just thought. If the world was really ending, people would want to, you know, stock up. Kind of figured we’d all be fighting for the last can of food, like in the movies.

MELANIE

Maybe they’re all just scared.

GEORGIE

[SUDDENLY REALIZING]

Oh, are _you--_

MELANIE

Oh, no, I’m fine. Honestly, I think I’m a bit too annoyed to be scared. _Of course_ this is what Elias wanted. Of course! Because who wouldn’t want to end the world! It’s not like we _finally_ got a reservation at the _one restaurant--_

GEORGIE

Ugh, now I’m pissed off too.

MELANIE

And how did this even _happen_? What do you do to the world to get it this fucked up?

GEORGIE

Do you think we could have stopped this? If we went with Jon, I mean. When he came to our house.

MELANIE

No.

GEORGIE

Mmm.

MELANIE

Look, I know how this works. If we went with Jon, all we’d be able to do is watch. And that’s exactly what _he_ wants. Even if it’s just us, and it doesn’t make him stronger or anything… we’re still witnessing. And I’m not going to feed the eye again.

GEORGIE.

Right. I know you’re right. I just feel kind of bad for him.

MELANIE

Don’t. You think the meat here is any good?

[A DOOR OPENS]

WEIRDO

[WITH A LOT OF MEAT SOUNDS]

Would you… like something to eat?

GEORGIE

Nope!

[THE DOOR CLOSES AND THE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[A RECORDER CLICKS ON INSIDE A CAR]

MARTIN

Didn’t expect us to be using up so much gas already

JON

There should be a station a few miles away. I didn’t, uh. It’s on the map.

MARTIN

Right. Scale of one to ten, how weird d’you think it’s gonna be?

JON

Hmm. Well, road sites do tend to be a gathering place of supernatural activity. Of course, they’re also filled with very tired people, many of which are...

MARTIN

Seriously?

JON

Not everything has to be monsters, Martin. We’ve got to account for human error.

[MARTIN LAUGHS]

MARTIN

Hey, are you… hungry? It’s, uh, been a while since you got a proper statement.

JON

I don’t think so? I know I don’t feel _full,_ but I don’t think I’ve actually felt hungry since… Well. You know. 

MARTIN

Is that good?

JON

I don’t think it’s anything. But reading that last statement made me feel… different. I don’t know if I could explain how yet. You know how sometimes when you’re sick, you lose your appetite? I suppose it’s a bit like that. A part of me hopes that this could be it. That by becoming **_The Archives_ ** or whatever Jonah wants to call me, I’ve thrown up everything monstrous about myself and now it’s leaking into the world.

MARTIN

Most normal people don’t have glowing scars, though.

JON

[ANNOYED]

Oh, they’re doing that again. Yes. Really wish we had an explanation for that.

MARTIN

Well, you said getting marked by the fears is part of how all this happened. So I guess those marks are magic now or something?

JON

 _Magic._ Well, that scratch I got from the fence isn’t glowing, so it probably does have more to do with the fears, and their relation to them, than that my blood suddenly has become radioactive or something.

[MARTIN GIGGLES]

MARTIN

I think radiation poisoning might be the one thing we _don’t_ have to deal with.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MARTIN

Oh!

JON

[WORRIED]

What? What is it?

MARTIN

No, it’s nothing, it’s just… There’s… there’s people.

JON

Oh. Do you think they’re…

MARTIN

They look normal. I think they’re stocking up.

JON

Let’s not bother them, then. If they’re still human, they, uh. Probably won’t want company. 

MARTIN

Yeah, it’s probably best. But… I mean, they don’t know what’s going on. Shouldn’t we tell them?

JON

I think this might be a bit self-explanatory, love.

MARTIN

Right. You’re right, of course, but… 

[WE HEAR SHUFFLING AS JON OPENS THE DOOR]

JON

Well, whoever they are, I’ve been sitting for far too long. It's been a long time since we last stretched our legs. Can you get me my cane?

MARTIN

Right! Yeah, of course, let me just…

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

GEORGIE

[SOFTLY]

Melanie was furious when we found this tape. Thought it was you, finding your way to sneak back into our lives. Then we realized that this was actually the one I lent you. _(laughs)_ So it’s not The Eye checking up on us. I don’t think it can, actually. We met someone today. Uh, Melanie said he was an avatar of the Flesh? He wanted us dead. I could see it in his eyes. But I just looked at him, and told him to leave us alone, because I wasn’t afraid of him. And he just… left. I don’t think any of your spooky fears can get to us, especially not The Eye. But that’s not what this is.

It’s just you, using my old tape recorder. Just like I said you could.

[GEORGIE PAUSES]

I just wanted to say that I don’t regret anything. Helping you, not helping you… Whatever you were going to ask us, I didn’t want to know, because if I knew what you were fighting, I’d want to help. I didn’t think the knowing was worth it. That’s why I never asked you what happened when you asked to hide out at my place. I mean, you looked like a _mess_ . Back in uni, whenever you got stressed, you’d try and make yourself look super presentable to compensate. I thought it was kind of cute, honestly. You’d tell me you had a test, and you couldn’t talk, then you’d go and spend an hour doing your make-up. So when I saw you at my door, with wild eyed and your messy shirt all I could think about was how much there was _something_ wrong. So I made a choice. And I don’t regret it.

MELANIE

You’re really talking to it?

GEORGIE

I’m going to hide it as soon as I’m done, don’t worry.

MELANIE

I know. But if it clicks on again, we’re burning it.

GEORGIE

Of course. I don’t want him creeping on us anymore than you do. I just… I figure if this really is Jon, I might as well tell him we’re okay.

MELANIE

I guess he does deserve to know that much. I’ll go feed the Admiral, then.

GEORGIE

[CALLING AFTER HER]

Love you!

GEORGIE

[BACK TO RECORDER]

I never told you how much you helped me. Back in uni, I was a--well, we were both a bit of a mess, to be honest. But when I stopped being able to fear, I couldn’t really remember what used to scare me, or why. People were the worst of it, actually. Too complicated. It’s easy to remember not to play in traffic. Not so easy to remember how many ways a teacher could traumatize you. Yeah. You know how that is. You weren’t ever that great at figuring people out, but at least you were expecting it. It used to be that all the warning signs just sort of… slid off of me. I believed too much in fate. If we’re all destined to die, we’re destined to get hurt, too. I wanted to be better, but I was already using up so much energy trying to remember to stay alive. There was no way I could add taking care of myself on top of that. You probably saved me, back then. More than once. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. WATER DRIPS FROM THE CEILING]

BASIRA

[VOICE ECHOING]

Hello?

[THERE’S QUIET SOBBING IN THE DISTANCE. BASIRA GROANS.]

BASIRA

Figures. Leave one problem, walk right into another. Haven’t I done enough? Can’t I just stay here and--and take a nap? I just wanted to go somewhere where I wouldn’t have to worry about Jonah’s plans later. Or worry about _her._ I didn’t want to make that promise, you know? I didn’t… 

[THE CRYING GROWS LOUDER. BASIRA SIGHS]

BASIRA

Hello? Anyone out there? I’m here to help.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

JON

So, ah, er, inventory update, I suppose. Along with our original provisions, we’ve picked up some snacks from the gas station, as well as a fair amount of gas. They had those, ah? The traveling cans. There was actually a cashier still working--Mikey. Another Michael _(laugh)._ He’s, uh. He told us that he didn’t really care what we took, since he doubted he was going to see his next paycheque. “It’s the end of the world, mates,” he said. “You might as well clear us out.” We’re going to bring him to a friend’s. Hopefully, he’ll be--I’m sure he’ll be safer once we’re gone. Oh! There was more than just Mikey inside. The, uh, couple that we met said they thought they’d stay there for a while. Just in case anyone came by and needed help. I’m glad we met them. They seem like good people.

MARTIN

Everyone ready?

JON

[SURPRISED]

Oh! Uh, yes. Do you want me to drive?

MARTIN

No, I’m good. I kind of like driving, actually. Helps keep me focused.

JON

If you say so.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MIKEY

Thanks for the lift! And for saving me from the, uh, what did you call it?

JON

The Vast.

MIKEY

Right! Donny says it’s alright if you two spend the night, so long as you don’t take up too much space.

JON

That’s very kind of you, but we--we, ah, should be going.

MIKEY

Come on! What’s your hurry? The world’s already over.

MARTIN

Well… If it’s one night…

JON

It’s probably not too safe to drive in the dark. Especially not now.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

JON

[WHISPERING]

Martin? Are you awake?

MARTIN

Yeah.

JON

I keep thinking about everything that’s happened. I can’t help wonder if there was something I could have done differently to stop it. If I had been more careful, if I had gotten one less injury…

MARTIN

This isn’t your fault, Jon. 

JON

Of course not. I want to say every choice I made was my own, but that seems like a spectacularly stubborn position to take knowing that Jonah Magnus has been planning this for centuries. 

MARTIN

Yeah.

JON

I can’t think of a scar I regret. The worm scars are unsightly, yes, but I don’t think I could have gotten away from Jane Prentiss without any. And the same goes for Jude. Mike, I suppose, I might’ve gotten away from, had I been a bit more polite. Or if I had stopped asking questions altogether, I suppose. Accepted my fate, and just… let the police arrest me. Would Elias have found a way to hurt me there, I wonder? A way to slip the fears into my cell? I certainly wouldn’t have been the first to be hurt in police custody. Or the first to see fear still find a way in. Was there anything I could have done that he wouldn’t have planned for, do you think?

MARTIN

I… really don’t think so, honestly. I mean, you said it yourself, he’s been planning this for _ages._ And when we started working at the Institute we really didn’t know anything. But we do now. And we’re not… We’re _stronger_ , now. Maybe the world’s over, but that means that’s it. Plan’s over. So now it’s our turn, yeah? We can fix this.

JON

You’re right. Of course. I just… it would have been nice. To have an actual choice.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON INSIDE THE CAVE]

BASIRA

Hey, listen, it’s okay. Can you see me? No, probably not. Follow the sound of my voice, okay? I’ll get you out of here.

GIRL

I-I can’t. It’s too dark. I don’t know where to put my feet, or which direction to go in, I just… It’s too dark.

BASIRA

That’s okay, just keep talking. I think I can see you. What’s your name? How’d you get down here?

GIRL

I… I don’t know. I was with my sister. We were running away from a woman on fire. I just wanted to find somewhere to hide. I didn’t mean to get so lost.

[THE GIRL SOBS]

BASIRA

[GENTLY]

And your name?

GIRL

Lily.

BASIRA

Oh.

LILY

Is something wrong?

BASIRA

No. That’s just. That’s a very pretty name. I’m right here, Lily. Can you see me?

LILY

[HESITANTLY]

I can… You _sound_ closer, but I don’t see you. Are you sure you’re real? You’re not… not a…

BASIRA

[AMUSED]

I’m real, I promise. Here, I’m going to grab your hand. Feel that?

LILY

I… I do. You’re… can you really get us out of here?

BASIRA

Course I can. I’m… I used to be a police officer. It’s my job to help people. I’m going to get us out of here, I promise.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

FLESH AVATAR

Helloooooo? Anyone out here?

JON

Fuck

FLESH AVATAR

Come on! Can’t I see the man who ended the world?

MARTIN

Are--are her hands inside-out? Do you think she wants to--

JON

I’d rather not find out. 

FLESH AVATAR

Don’t you want my _statement?_

[SHE THROWS SOMETHING HEAVY]

FLESH AVATAR

Where _aaaaare_ you?

MARTIN

At least Mikey and Donny are safe. You were right. Staying more than one day…

JON

Honestly, I’m just surprised it’s taken this long for someone else to find us.

  
  


FLESH AVATAR

Well, it all started when I was a little girl… 

[MORE SOUNDS OF THINGS BEING THROWN. THE AVATAR LAUGHS. THE SOUND OF STATIC INTERUPTS HER]

LONELY AVATAR

I think you’ve had enough fun, don’t you?

FLESH AVATAR

[THROUGH TEARS]

No… please… 

MARTIN

Oh!

JON

W-what is it? What’s wro--Oh.

LONELY AVATAR

Don’t worry, Archivist, she won’t hurt you now. Honestly, you’re probably the last thing on her mind now.  
  


JON

[HESITANTLY]

Is this your doing? This…. Feeling?

LONELY AVATAR

It’s so easy to make people seclude themselves when they remember how much they’ve disappointed the ones they love.

JON

But why--why am I thinking about my _mother?_

LONELY AVATAR

I’m not trying to hurt _you._

JON

So this is for--Isn’t that a bit _cruel?_

LONELY AVATAR

I’ve been told so, yes. But it won’t last forever. Best to leave now.

MARTIN

You really think we’re going to leave with you? Just like that? 

LONELY AVATAR

I don’t see how many other choices you have.

MARTIN

Maybe not! But I’d have to be an idiot to risk the Lonely after everything.

LONELY AVATAR

I’m more of an avatar of mental breakdowns than the type to disappear someone.

JON

How fun.

MARTIN

Why did you come find us, anyways? Have you--are you why we haven’t seen any other avatars? Have you been cloaking us or something?

LONELY AVATAR

If I was, it wasn’t on purpose. I just came to ask you to fix this.

JON

Fix it?

LONELY AVATAR

The world. It’s loud now. I don’t like it.

MARTIN

Thanks. We’ll take that into consideration. So are you going to, like, _help_ us, or are you just here to order us around?

LONELY AVATAR

You already know what you have to do. Find Jonah Magnus.

MARTIN

Yeah, well, easier said than done.

JON

You wouldn’t of happened to have come from London, would you? You wouldn’t know--Basira--no, nevermind.

LONELY AVATAR

London’s very different than how you left it, but honestly, it’s not that much more dangerous. Or rather, if they’ve been hanging around _you,_ this should be nothing new. But I haven’t heard anything about your Detective. And I’m sure if Magnus had found her, he’d want to gloat.

JON

Yes, he probably… well. I suppose for now, I just have to hope for the best.

LONELY AVATAR

Mmm. Shall we go then?

MARTIN

[SIGHING]

Might as well.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. IT’S ATTACHED TO SOMETHING RUNNING VERY FAST]

JULIA

[IN THE DISTANCE]

Man, she really doesn’t give up, does she?

TREVOR

[OVERJOYED]

Monsters never do.

[DAISY GROWLS. TREVOR AND JULIA BOTH LAUGH]

JULIA

It’s the end of the world, girl! Don’t you have anything better to do?

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MAN

… Never meant to end up here, you know? I was with my family only a couple of hours ago. I never would have left them if it hadn’t been for _him._ He just--I don’t know how he did it! One minute, I was holding onto my wife, and the next, I was thinking about my wedding, and how happy I had been and I--I was _convinced_ I’d never feel love like that again, and trying to get it--I mean, I was _holding_ my _wife!_ But I still couldn’t think… It just… I was remembering my vows, and everything we had been through together and all of a sudden, I couldn’t feel anything. so I just… started walking. There was--I think it was an ocean? I don’t know. It all feels very fuzzy. But I escaped, and now I’m here and I just… I just want my wife. I shouldn’t have left her. I didn’t want to, not really, it’s just _that man_ . He told us we were being too _loud._ Of course--I mean, of _course_ I was being loud! There’s a lot to freak out about! But before I could even say any of that, he just _looked_ at me, and I was just _so sure_ I was going to betray my Miranda that I let him just… lead me away. But I didn’t--I wouldn’t, of course--

BASIRA

It’s okay. I understand. Do you remember what he looked like?

MAN

Yeah, he was… He looked a little feverish, honestly. When he first told us to quiet down, I thought it was because he caught a cold, poor bloke. Figured he was talking so soft because he hurt his throat. He was wearing a couple of coats, too, but I think he was thin, underneath all that. And he had a young face, but something about him seemed older.

BASIRA

Right. Well, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get back safe.

MAN

Do you think she’s safe? My Miranda? He wouldn’t have…

BASIRA

No, I think she’ll be fine. Whoever you found probably just wanted to seperate you. Some of them take a lot of joy in that.

MAN

[RELIEVED]

Oh, thank you. And thank you for finding me, I--

BASIRA

Don’t worry about it. Just keep walking, and keep thinking of Miranda, and you’ll be just fine.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

BASIRA

This isn’t right.

LILY

[WORRIED]

What isn’t?

BASIRA

I mean, we’re in the Dark. Everything I’ve read about this says that there should be something _here_ with us. This isn’t the Buried. There’s no cave-ins, we’re not being constricted by anything. So it has to be the Dark, right? So where’s the monsters? There’s got to be something in here that knows these tunnels just a bit too well. Something moving around in the corner of your eye?

LILY

I mean, I didn’t see anything before you came and found me, so…

BASIRA

[WITH AN UNCOMFORTABLE REALIZATION]

Oh.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

BASIRA

I’ve always been good at asking questions. I was kind of an annoying kid, honestly. Always wanted to know how the world worked. My parents were pretty cool about it, though. They thought I might be a doctor. I didn’t. I mean, of course I didn’t. I guess I just didn’t think being a doctor would give me any answers. Part of why I became a cop. I could help people make sense of the world, even the really bad bits. And even when I found out about--everything, well, monsters still have their reasons. And they had to follow _rules._ I guess that’s why it was so easy for me to start working in the Archives. It hadn’t been my choice, but there were _so many_ books there. I thought I was smart enough to make sure that I’d never get caught in that position again. If I knew everything, I’d always know what the right thing to do was.

Turns out it wasn’t enough. I was _so sure_ that I could get Elias to work for me. I never bothered to ask what he was getting out of it. I should have been more careful. You were counting on me. You _trusted_ me. And I stopped asking questions. I just took all the knowledge he gave me and ruined the world.

LILY

Miss?

BASIRA

Oh, sorry. I’m not--uh, I guess it’s not too easy to explain. It’s… If I keep talking into this recorder, my friend Jon’ll hear it. He’s got some weird magic powers. So I’m just going to keep… 

LILY

Magic--Oh, um, okay! I’ll be quiet.

BASIRA

Thank you. Uh. After you left, I went to find Magnus again. Whatever he wanted, I knew I couldn’t let him have it. Course, he’s been at this for a long time. Should have known better than to think I could do anything with my gun and a couple of knives. But that’s the price of knowledge. Once you start learning, you start thinking you’re too smart to fail. That you’re too smart not to ask the right questions, too smart to miss something important. You trusted me to make the right choice, and I didn’t. The truth is, there was no right choice. Not for you, or for me. The only reason I got out alive is because I stopped asking. Magnus didn’t need me alive. He already knew where you were, and he knew I was planning on sending you some statements. All he had to do was make sure I never got the chance to send any, so that you’d read his first. I don’t… Well, you’re not here. I don’t have to tell you exactly what happened. But it was bad. If he hadn’t stopped to gloat, he would have killed me. That’s always how it is with him, isn’t it? Always got to try and convert people. He had my gun, pointed right at my face, and he asked me, “Would you like to know how the world will end, Detective?” There’s probably a hundred ways I could have tried to help, if I knew what he was planning, but I _didn’t care._ Whatever he would have told me, it wouldn’t matter in the end. So I told him, “Sure,” and then ran straight to the tunnels. I didn’t know he wouldn’t be able to follow me, but Magnus always had trouble seeing what was going on down here. I knew I’d be running blind, that there’s no telling where I’d end up, or if I’d ever end up _anywhere_. It was like I was suddenly aware how little I knew, but instead of freaking out or trying to find where I dropped my phone, I just kept walking. 

It was just such a _relief._ Finally, I was somewhere I didn’t have to ask questions. The _one_ place where I wouldn’t have to think about my future, or more importantly, how Magnus was going to ruin it. You all told me the tunnels were safe from him, but you never said why. Not that I care, I guess. It’s probably best you didn’t, anyways. I didn’t really want anything to do with any of the Fears, so I was happy to pretend this wasn’t a part of it.

Lily keeps telling me that she can’t see anything, but I know there’s a way out. I know because a part of me keeps screaming not to leave. To embrace the darkness while the world goes to hell. If I don’t see Daisy again, I won’t ever have to keep my promise. I can keep thinking of her as _my_ Daisy. The woman who’d do anything for me, the one who always brought me soup when I was sick, who kept on ruining my Spotify algorithm with her cheesy taste in music. I want the Daisy who _survived,_ not… well. You know what they say. Ignorance is bliss, and all that. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me. But, honestly, that’s no change. I used to think that if I just… _concentrated_ hard enough on being human, I’d stay that way. That’s the real danger of this, honestly. The deeper I go, the stranger I’ll get, but I won’t be able to see any of the changes down here. I could grow an extra pair of eyes, but as long as I kept them shut, I could keep on pretending to be human. It’s a little tempting, honestly--more than a little tempting. I mean, shit, Jon, don’t you ever just want a _break?_ All I want right now is to sleep for the rest of the year but the Eye’s not getting rid of me that easily. I guess even after everything, I’ve still got questions. Well, just one question, really. Do you think we can still fix this? Do you think, after everything that’s happened, we could really be okay?

LILY

I think I see a light!

BASIRA

Oh my--Yeah, I see it, too. Come on, both of you. We’re almost out.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MARTIN

Look, I get that you’re an avatar of the Lonely and you’re all unknowable or whatever, but can you at _least_ give us your name?

LONELY AVATAR

No one’s called me by my name in over a hundred years.

MARTIN

A _hundr_ \--you look very good for your age.

LONELY AVATAR

Living a conflict free lifestyle does wonders for your skin.

JON

[AWARE HE’S BEING MOCKED]

I’m sure it does.

MARTIN

Not that I care, but if you don’t tell us your name, we’re just going to keep thinking of you as that asshole wearing too many coats.

LONELY AVATAR

I’m sure you can think of a better insult than that.

MARTIN

Oh, I will.

LONELY AVATAR

You don’t have to trust me. Just trust that I’m acting in my own interests. You’ll be stronger together, anyways.

JON

Of course. Everyone needs an anchor, after all.

LONELY AVATAR

I meant because you’re in love.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MARTIN

… Still can’t believe we’re following this guy around

JON

If he acts up, you have my permission to use my cane as a blunt instrument.

MARTIN

[INORDINATELY PLEASED]

Really?

JON

I mean, it’s not like you’d have to hit him _hard._

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

JON

Oh. You were right.

MARTIN

Yeah, I was expecting a bit more… I don’t know. Fire? Abandoned buildings?

LONELY AVATAR

Well, there was a lot of looting, to be fair.

JON

Yes, I imagine the eye in the sky didn’t do much to, ah, inspire confidence.

LONELY AVATAR

Mmm. But you know, even people caught up in the fears crave comfort. The Web, obviously, loves the internet. Personally, I’d love to shut off all electricity, just for a day, but I think Annabelle Cane might kill me if I did.

MARTIN

So, is that like… a thing now? We’ve got utilities, but only the ones endorsed by a Fear? So the Corruption can’t, I don’t know, take our soap because the rest of you still care to shower?

LONELY AVATAR

The Corruption wouldn’t take your soap. It wants to see you struggle. But yes, that’s the gist of it.

JON

I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense. There’s a fair amount of statements that deal with technology--not _that_ many of course, but enough that it stands to reason a certain amount of destruction would prove to be less of a feast than it might originally appear to be.

MARTIN

Unless someone fixes what’s been broken. Do you think the Stranger could make some kind of worker robot?

LONELY AVATAR

It’s amazing you think we have that level of communication. No, the only thing anyone’s thinking about now is doing something because they love it, or not doing something because they know someone else would hate it, and that person might kill them for it.

JON

Lovely.

MARTIN

Sorry, but how is that any different than how things were before?

[THERE’S AN AWKWARD SILENCE]

LONELY AVATAR

Everything is more connected. Before, if you escaped one, there was a chance you could move on with your life. Now, you escape one fear and find yourself right in front of another. There’s no normal world in between. No safety net. If you try and run away from the fires of the Desolation, you’ll end up wading into the cold oceans of the Vast.

MARTIN

Sounds like a lot of communication to me.

LONELY AVATAR

It’s not. It’s just reimagining a landscape. The problem with “ending the world,” or whatever Jonah was attempting is that it didn’t make anyone any better at what they were doing. It just made them _more._ So, yes, now there’s hundreds more aware of the dread powers, and yes, it’s much more dangerous, but I’ve been an avatar of the Lonely for a century. This is a fairly ordinary Tuesday for me.

JON

It’s a Tuesday?

LONELY AVATAR

I wouldn’t know. I don’t keep a calendar. I hate having to schedule events.

MARTIN

Of course.

LONELY AVATAR

Not to say nothing’s changed, of course. It’ll look worse up close.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MELANIE

Basira, is that you?

BASIRA

Melanie!

MELANIE

Where have you been? The world’s been over for a _week_ and you didn’t even text!

BASIRA

I have no idea where my phone is.

MELANIE

Fair enough. Is Daisy with you?

BASIRA

Nope. Just got this kid. Was traveling with a guy too, but he’s already gone off to find his wife.

LILY

Hello!

GEORGIE

Oh, hello! I’m Georgie, and this is my girlfriend Melanie. And this here is the Admiral. Would you like to pet him?

LILY

Yes, thank you.

MELANIE

Do you need us to help you look for Daisy?

BASIRA

Mmm. Nope.

MELANIE

Does that mean you know where she is, then?

BASIRA

Actually, I haven’t got a clue.

MELANIE

And you’re… just going to leave her? It’s _the end of the world!_

BASIRA

Knowing where she is won’t help.

MELANIE

Uh, it’ll help you know where she is. Do you want me to call her for you? I’ve still got my phone.

BASIRA

No, don’t bother. She won’t answer.

GEORGIE

Did… something happen to her?

BASIRA

She fought off some hunters that came to the Institute. Didn’t really stick around to see what was going to happen next.

MELANIE

You left her?

BASIRA

I left a monster.

GEORGIE

Well, that seems a bit harsh.

BASIRA

She told me to kill her.

MELANIE

What?

BASIRA

She said the next time I saw her, I should kill her. So I’m not going to see her.

GEORGIE

Sounds like you might be avoiding the problem.

BASIRA

Sure am. And it’s doing wonders for my mental health. I know you can’t see, but I’m going grey under this hijab, and it’s all from stress. That’s what the Institute’s done to me.

MELANIE

Well, you’re certainly dealing with this very well.

BASIRA

[ANNOYED]

Look, I have two options, alright? Either I shoot her, or I find another way to stop her. And the last thing that stopped Daisy from going full-hunt was the Coffin, so I’m guessing the only hope of fixing that is an avatar.

MELANIE

I don’t think Jon could do something like that.

BASIRA

Wasn’t talking about Jon.

[PAUSE]

GEORGIE

[SOFTLY]

I don’t think she’d want you to do that to yourself.

BASIRA

I haven’t done anything to myself. I just realised there was no point in looking for something that’s going to hurt me.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON. JON IS WHEEZING AS HE RUNS]

JON

How did she _get_ here so fast?

LONELY AVATAR

The Flesh don’t really care much about human limitations.

JON

But we were in a car!

FLESH AVATAR

Get out of the way, Archivist. I’ve got some unfinished business with Mr. Lukas.

LONELY AVATAR

Don’t call me that.

FLESH AVATAR

Oh, is that upsetting you? Reminding you of some bad memories? Gee, I can’t _imagine_ how that feels!

JON

I know what he did was wrong, but--

FLESH AVATAR

You want to know a fun fact, Archivist? I’ve never turned anyone else’s bones yet. Not even to replace my own shitty limbs with better ones. I survive pretty well on my own pain. But I think it’d be even nicer to survive on _his._

MARTIN

Is he really worth it? I know how things like this work, and I’m not sure you can come back from---

FLESH AVATAR

Yeah, yeah, my humanity’s forfeit. I don’t care. I’m going to rip the bones from his body and let him flop on the floor like a fish.

[STATIC BEGINS BUILDING, BUT IT’S CUT OFF WITH A LAUGH FROM THE FLESH AVATAR]

FLESH AVATAR

I remake my body every day, you ghostly fuck. You want me to feel any kind of pain, you’ve got to do better than that.

[LONELY AVATAR STRUGGLES]

LONELY AVATAR

Don’t _touch_ me!

FLESH AVATAR

If you can’t stand a little shove, you’re going to _hate_ what’s going to happen next.

JON

[DESPERATE]

Do you really want the world to stay like this?

FLESH AVATAR

What?

JON

Things haven’t changed as much as I thought they would, but there’s still--this isn’t a safe world. Surely, you must have someone you care about? Someone human?

FLESH AVATAR

That’s none of your business.

JON

I can help! I, I know Jonah used me to end the world. I can’t take that back. But there’s hundreds of innocent people out there, and they don’t deserve this! 

MARTIN

When you became an avatar, did you get a choice?

FLESH AVATAR

What does that mean? Of course. I was looking for a Leitner.

MARTIN

Well, no one out there’s got a choice anymore. It’s getting too dangerous to stay human. Maybe there’ll be a lot more people coming to the Flesh, but are you sure they’ll really _understand_ it? How can you be sure they’ll truly understand how… _great_ it is, if they’re only doing it to save their own skin?

[PAUSE]

FLESH AVATAR

That’s a cute pun.

JON

Does that mean…?

FLESH AVATAR

I became an avatar after Jared took out my kneecap. He told me if I really wanted to join him, I’d figure out how to put it back in. I spent at least a month trying. Cutting my flesh open, praying, trying to shove it back in… And my pain kept rising and rising--not because of him, I’m just--well, my body’s never been great--I’m sure you get it, Archivist. But then one day, my brain was so fogged up I couldn’t even turn on a light, and my elbow was hurting me and I thought well, I’ve got a kneecap right here. The bone’s can’t be that different, can they? So I swapped them. Put my kneecap in my elbow, and my elbow in my knee. They didn’t fit right. Didn’t fit at all, actually, but in that moment all I felt was relief. It had been so long since everything in my body felt like it everything was where it should be. Or no, not where it _should_ be. Where I wanted it to be. I felt _whole._ I felt _powerful._ I felt _beautiful._ I wanted to package my joy and give it to the world, but…

MARTIN

But this isn’t the way to do that.

FLESH AVATAR

We’re not actually big on non-consensual surgery and everything. I mean, I know a bunch of us kill people, but we’re not The Vast. We don’t toss around potential friends. That’s why Jared opened a gym--we want to find people who understand. Help them be their best selves. We wouldn’t hurt _them._

LONELY AVATAR

[LIKE A BRATTY CHILD]

But you’d hurt me.

FLESH AVATAR

I could still snap you in half, you twig. Watch what you say to me.

MARTIN

[MUTTERING]

You’re like half his size

JON

[LOUDER]

Thank you for reconsidering, ah…

FLESH AVATAR

Ariel. My name’s Ariel.

JON

Thank you, Ariel. He deserved your fury, but… he promised he’d bring us to Jonah Magnus.

ARIEL

Mmm. Trust him all you want, Archivist, but I can’t imagine anyone with the Lonely cares that much about other people, or their safety.

JON

You can just call me Jon, I’m not really… Uh, nevermind. You’re, ah, I’m sure you’re right. But Helen’s been unsurprisingly absent, so he’s the closest thing to help we’ve got.

ARIEL

The Distortion? She’s doing exactly what you’d expect. You’re definitely not getting her on your side, Jon. She’s having the time of her life.

MARTIN

Makes sense, I guess. I feel like I’ve been seeing fractals on the edges of everything these days. I mean, with the, uh, you know, up in the sky, I think it’s fair to say the world’s a little distorted.

ARIEL

But hey, she’s your friend. Maybe she’ll help you anyways.

LONELY AVATAR

I doubt she’s that good of a friend.

ARIEL

Right, because I’m sure you’ve made so many friends hanging out with the Lonely.

LONELY AVATAR

It’s not my fault everyone else is a Lukas.

MARTIN

You mean, you’re not?

ARIEL

Right. Well, I’m going to go, before I decide to kill you again. I’ve got places to be, anyways.

JON

Thank you again for not, well. Killing us.

ARIEL

Oh, I wasn’t ever really going to kill _you._ Just wanted to cause a bit of trouble. But… good luck, I guess. If you save the world, try and make sure there’s more wheelchair ramps this time around.

JON

I’ll do my best.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

MARTIN

You know, you’re getting to be more trouble than you’re worth.

LONELY AVATAR

I’m not, really.

MARTIN

Sure, you say that, but we still don’t know the first thing about you. We don’t even know your _name,_ and you want us to just trust you? I’m not going to fall for any of the Lonely’s tricks again. I’m sorry if that puts us in a bit more danger, but honestly, I’d rather try my luck with Ariel and her weird flesh shit than someone like you.

LONELY AVATAR

I’m not like Peter. 

MARTIN

No, you’re not. Peter, I actually knew something about because for a guy claimed by the Lonely, he never shut up. You, you just stare. As if everything that’s happening is so _inconvenient_ for you _._ As if we’re not all in this mess together. You want to prove you want to help us? Then stop acting like this is all some big joke the world’s playing on you, and show some fucking _team spirit._

LONELY AVATAR

I… 

JON

Martin’s right. I doubt I’d be able to sense a betrayal with my, uh, powers, and while you have saved us from a few unfortunate accidents, that doesn’t mean you mean no harm.

LONELY AVATAR

I can’t argue with that. I suppose this is as good as any a time to tell you my statement. Are you recording, Archivist?

JON

[WEARILY]

Always.

LONELY AVATAR

Right. Statement regarding my marriage into the Lukas family, I suppose.

JON

 _Oh_. Uh. Begin?

LONELY AVATAR

I thought she was beautiful from the moment I first saw her. Cliche, I know, but love often is. She seemed so.. Angelic, I suppose. As if she was on a whole other Earth than the rest of us mere mortals. It took me far too long to realize that was because she simply didn’t care. But for a while, I was happy. She had told me about her life, and how she felt she had often been neglected by her parents. She did not tell me about her patron then. She simply said it was her burden as the youngest child. In turn, I told her about how I had felt the same. My mother gave birth to me to produce a heir. Neither she, nor my father, cared much for actual child raising. Because of this, I spent most of my youth at boarding schools. I saw my parents only on holidays, and sometimes, not even then. I spent many summers with friends, or relatives. I would use any excuse I could find not to return home. It wasn’t so much that I was afraid to go home, but it was always so _quiet._ For many years, I wished for a sibling, just to have some other noise in the house other than my own footsteps. I told my wife all this and more and with every story I told her, she’d let out a small gasp, something that could be mistaken for either pity or delight. I know now, of course, that she was feeding on me. When I told her I found my childhood house too quiet, she promised me a small fleet of children would fill our home once we were wed, and I had almost wept, sure that I had found a woman who understood. But the truth of the matter is that she was simply hungry, and I was a pig begging to be slaughtered.

She became distant the night of our wedding. It seems a bit silly now, honestly. An aunt of her’s--or maybe it was her mother, it’s hard to say--promised me that things would look very different on my wedding night. I thought it was just a rude joke, but she was right. My wife seemed happy during the wedding festivities. She was so overflowing with joy that I refuse to believe any of it could have been faked. My wife may have had trouble expressing her emotions, yes, but I had never seen a woman so eager to be married. And she was to be married to _me._

But of course that didn’t last. When she spoke her vows, every last ounce of emotion fled from her body. And somehow, I was not worried. Instead, I convinced myself that there was nothing wrong. Maybe she was simply tired, or worried about being a good wife. Perhaps there was a family issue that I had not been aware of. Seeing the other members of the Lukas family must have done something to her. She hadn’t seemed happy to see them at our wedding, after all. My first assumption was that there was some trauma I was not aware of, so I tried to convey to her that if there was anything she wished to speak of, I would be happy to listen. I thought that that would be all it took. A foolish part of me was imagining that that would be all it’d take for her to rush into my arms, tearfully explaining how nothing had been my fault, that her heart was just a broken thing and it would take time to mend it. I had wanted a wife that I could devote myself to, endlessly. I will admit, a part of what drew me to her was that it seemed like she might need me. I had never been needed before. It was… it was nice.

But she kept avoiding me. We slept in the same room, and yet during the day, I never saw her. If we were in the same room, she’d remember something she needed to do in another. If I moved to follow her, I would find myself alone in the hallway. I don’t quite remember when I took ill, but it was a surprisingly slow process. When I realized she would no longer touch me, I developed a chill. All I wanted was her hand on mine. Any simple motion that would say that somehow, despite it all, she still cared for me. But I received no such thing, and life went on. Occasionally, my body would shake with an unyielding desire to be held, but I ignored it, knowing I would find no relief. I could find no reason why her sudden uncaring nature would affect me so greatly when I had lived with loneliness my entire life. But of course, that had not been true loneliness. I had accepted the loss of parental affection, and moved on with my life. But I had never loved them. I had never yearned for their acceptance, or hoped that one day, my life would change. It was my wife who had brought me hope. My wife who made me believe that I could achieve true happiness. And it was she who could not deliver it to me. By the time she told me that she carried my child, I could summon no other response but despair. This was not a child that would grow up loved. This was a child who would know all too well how cold and uncaring life could be. I never wanted my children to share my childhood, but it seemed as though the only difference between us would be that I now lived in a larger house. I’m sure I wept, when I was told. I may have fainted. It’s hard to say. Life suddenly seemed so meaningless. My wife touched me, finally, and asked me if I was feeling alright. She called me “darling,” and suddenly, I was sure she had forgotten my name. It came as no surprise. I had given her everything she had wanted. She had no more use for me, so why should she spare another second thinking about me?

As a result of my realization, I developed a high fever. My wife called for a doctor to look after me, most likely out of a sense of duty than worry, and I feverishly demanded that my wife call me by my name. I told her that it was the only thing that would save me. The doctor laughed, and told my wife she might as well grant a sick man his wish, but she didn’t. She grew very serious, and told me that I had gotten it all wrong.

“If you grow ill from a desire, you must learn to live without it,” she told me. “You cannot expect to always be fed from someone else’s hand. Sometimes, you must adapt.”

In a way, I believe her words saved me. It was a kind of brutal honesty I had never expected from her. But now I knew that she would not give me what I needed. My feverish mind thought of thousands of ways I could pull my name from her lips, but even then, delirious as I was, I knew none would work. The problem was, I realized, she had too much power over me. Because she had all my love, she had me. It may seem strange for someone like me to say, but I truly believe that it is love that trapped me, and not loneliness. If she had spoken my name, I know I would have recovered. More than that, I would have been _human._ Even if I still did not have her, I would have had hope, and it would have been enough. Enough for me to finally leave that house and continue on with my life, changed but still whole.

But she had never known love and so, she did not believe she could give it to me. Still, I needed affection, and if she wouldn’t provide it for me, I would take it from someone else. The next time I saw my doctor, I grabbed his arm with enough strength to shock us both and asked him if he had anyone he missed. And he told me about a childhood sweetheart. She had left him, he said, but he had never gotten over her. Even now that he had a wife and children of his own, he still thought of her, and how innocent he had been back then.

“You’ll never feel that love again,” I told him, “So why are you still trying?”

He flinched at that, but we both knew that I was right. There would never be anything as beautiful as the past. He packed away his tools slowly, and then left. Once he was gone, I stood up. Strength quickly returned to my body and I recovered within days. Once I was well, my wife found me. She told me that the doctor had left his family, and that his own wife had become practically catotonic with grief. She told me that I had done a good job, and that I was finally becoming a proper member of her family. I left several days later. We haven’t spoken since.

I still sometimes feel the chill in my bones. With every day that passes, I feel less. The only thing I remember is my love for her, and how desperately my fever tried to burn it out of me. I still think about what could have been. The life we could have had together if she hadn’t been a part of that family. Despite all my efforts, my love for her still sits heavy in my chest. And it makes me _sick_.

JON

Well. Uh. That was. That’s certainly… And your name?

LONELY AVATAR

I have no name, Archivist. If the name I was called before was not worth enough for it to stay in the memory of my own wife, it can hardly mean that much to you.

JON

That’s not… 

MARTIN

So all you do is go around ruining relationships? That’s not scary, that’s just being an asshole.

LONELY AVATAR

I find that many people are terrified of being left alone.

JON

And your child? What became of them?

LONELY AVATAR

The same thing that becomes of all Lukas children, I suppose.

MARTIN

Jesus.

JON

And you really think you could have been saved?

LONELY AVATAR

I know what saves someone from my patron. I know I would not be able to harm your relationship, Jonathan Sims, because you both feel too strongly for it to be twisted. Muted, maybe, but not twisted. There are some truths that always prevail, no matter how much creatures like me wish it wasn’t so.

MARTIN

So, what are you saying? That love’s going to save the day?

LONELY AVATAR

It saved you, didn’t it?

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

LONELY AVATAR

Your friends are here. Looks like it’s time for me to go.

JON

Just like that?

LONELY AVATAR

I don’t do well in large groups.

MARTIN

Of course. Well, it’s been terrible, but thanks for helping us not get killed.

LONELY AVATAR

I appreciate your gratitude.

GEORGIE

[FROM A DISTANCE]

Jon? Is that you?

JON

Georgie! You’re alright! And--Basira, Melanie! You’re both… you’re all okay.

GEORGIE

Did you shave your head?

JON

Ah.

MELANIE

What? Georgie, does he look cool or stupid.

GEORGIE

Mmm, hard to say. Kind of looks like he got it buzzed on shere impulse and then decided to even it out a bit. 

JON

You know me too well. I cut it because--well, the Buried… I didn’t want to have anything on my body that touched that much dirt.

MARTIN

I think I did a pretty good job of cleaning it up.

BASIRA

It looks fine. Jon, is that… Daisy’s shirt?

JON

[DEFENSIVELY]

I was staying at her house!! I was just--I’m _borrowing_ it!

MELANIE

Do you think she’ll recognize it? Like, she’ll smell it and assume you’re her kid or something because you smell just like her

BASIRA

She’s not an animal!

MELANIE

Sure, but like, she’s _something._

GEORGIE

Wait, shut up about that for a second. Jon, are you _glowing?_

JON

It’s my scars, it’ll go away in a minute.

MELANIE

He has _glowing scars_ and your first thought was about his _hair?_

GEORGIE

Well, he hasn’t cut his hair in years. It was a bit of a shock.

JON

Basira, before I say anything else, I want to apologize. This is all my fault, I should have never--

BASIRA

Nope.

JON

Excuse me?

BASIRA

Wasn’t your fault. I know what happened. Well, mostly, anyways. It’s not like you were trying to get hurt.

[PAUSE]

JON

… Right.

BASIRA

 _Okay_ , wow. Not touching that. Look, all I’m saying is, you went to find Manuela because of me. You definitely weren’t looking for that scar, but you still got it. Because of me.

JON

You didn’t know what you were doing.

BASIRA

Oh, and you did? _(pause)_ Right. That’s what I mean. Maybe you lit a match, but I was the idiot throwing dynamite in the hole. We’re both to blame, but Jonah Magnus is the one who got us here in the first place.

JON

Right… I suppose we should put all self loathing aside, just until we bring him to justice.

BASIRA

That’s the spirit.

JON

How have things been on your end, though? You are safe, aren’t you?

GEORGIE

Everyone’s safe with me. We’ve been turning my flat into a sort of monster free zone. Apparently, if I’m not afraid of them, they literally cannot hurt me. It’s incredible. That’s the only reason we’re outside without the Admiral. Nothing’s going to hurt him. Plus this girl Basira found is looking after him.

BASIRA

We’ve found lots of people, honestly. Lucky for us, most of them leave when they think the danger’s passed. Otherwise there wouldn’t be any room for you guys.

MELANIE

Yeah, let’s go home so we can start thinking of ways to kill that creep for real.

MARTIN

You want to help?

MELANIE

Course I do. I want to save the world too, you know.

[TAPE CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE CLICKS ON]

MELANIE

So… you’re better now? Not going to be a giant asshole?

MARTIN

Mmmm. Yes and no. In that order.

MELANIE

Back to normal, then. Good to hear.

[MARTIN LAUGHS]

MELANIE

I feel like you sound happier now.

MARTIN

You think?

MELANIE

Mmm. You and Jon both. Glad you finally got that sorted out.

MARTIN

Oh, shut up. _(pause)._ I’m sorry that you got wrapped up in all this. I mean, you poked your eyes out to escape, but now…

MELANIE

I still got out. I mean, I’m not still tied to the Eye, am I? Or the Slaughter. We tore them both out of me.

MARTIN

I mean, I guess…

MELANIE

Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m still pissed about the whole end of the world thing. But at least I had a girlfriend to fuss over me while you all were--what were you doing before you decided to fuck off to Scotland?

MARTIN

Uh, I guess I was getting trapped in the Lonely by Peter Lukas.

MELANIE

Yup. Pretty sure gorging my eyes out was the right choice.

MARTIN

Honestly, you’re probably right.

MELANIE

Plus, The Dark can’t really freak you out if you already can’t see, right? So that’s three fears right there that I don’t have to deal with. Meanwhile, you were getting kidnapped by a depressed sailor

MARTIN

… Man, you really got the better deal here, huh?

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

BASIRA

So. What’s the plan?

JON

First, we find Daisy.

BASIRA

You think we can help her?

JON

I have no idea.

BASIRA

Of course.

JON

But I want to believe. She’s still my friend. 

BASIRA

She’s with the Hunt again. And she really didn’t like you the first time that happened.

JON

Can’t I have some hope? Don’t you?

BASIRA

My hope is that I don’t have to see the woman I love as a fucking _monster,_ Jon.

MARTIN

You didn’t care before.

BASIRA

Look, I’m tired, okay? I’m tired of worrying about her. I’m tired of worrying about this whole damn world. Whatever I did sure didn’t help save it. I don’t want to see her if she’s too far gone. I don’t want to try and save her if it’s not going to take, because I already know what she’s going to ask me to do and I can’t--I just can’t, Jon. If I don’t go looking for her, then at least I can pretend she’s okay.

JON

Of course, I’m--I’m sorry. You don’t have to come with me, but I have to know.

BASIRA

[TIRED]

Of course you do. And what do we do in the meantime?

JON

Ah… Well, you’re not going to like it, but the Archives might have some clues.

MARTIN

I think you should go through Elias’s shit.

JON

Exactly! See if he’s left any clues. But be careful, of course.

MELANIE

Do you think he’s boobytrapped his office?

MARTIN

Didn’t you look through his things before? Back after the Prentiss incident?

JON

[GLUM]

Couldn’t pick the lock.

MARTIN

Really? _That’s_ what stopped--you know what, nevermind.

JON

I know Helen knows _something_ about this--she approached me before I found Martin, but refused to help. I doubt she’ll be much more helpful now, but…

MELANIE

Yeah, I can get her to listen to me. Anything else?

MARTIN

Hey, Basira, how good of a shot are you?

BASIRA

Martin. Are you telling me you want me to shoot Jonah Magnus straight in the eyes the next time we see him?

MARTIN

I mean, it’d help.

GEORGIE

So that’s the plan then, is it? Save your friend, find a weak spot, and shoot a 200 year-old monster in the eyes.

MELANIE

Well that doesn’t sound too hard. That’s only three things.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

ELIAS [MAGNUS]

Do you want to know about the original Elias, Jon? He was a terrible employee, for one thing. Never did more than the bare minimum, but always expected a reward for it. I’ve never met a man who did so little so sure he deserved a promotion. But that’s always the way of the world, isn’t it? Elias had gotten very good at convincing people he was important. He was the kind of man to take credit for the work of others, rising to success not because he deserved it, but because he was the loudest about wanting it.

He was still an idiot, of course. When I told him I had plans to make him my successor, he accepted it without question. Because he thought he had me fooled. _Me._ The truth of the matter is, I choose each and every one of my employees very carefully. I knew Elias would never suspect anything, just like I know your plan will fail. You’re a good person, Jon. That’s why I chose you. But it also makes you so very _stupid._ Whatever you may think of yourself, you’re too honest a man understand just how much I’ve been lying to you. You can try all you like to fix the world, Jon. But I wouldn’t have chosen an Archivist so capable. No, I learned that lesson well.

ANNABELLE CANE

Well, this is a fun little set-up, isn’t it?

ELIAS

What are you--

ANNABELLE CANE

Oh come _on_ Elias, you must have guessed by now. You’re supposed to be smart, aren’t you?

ELIAS

I was under the impression that The Web was very pleased at the current state of the world.

ANNABELLE CANE

Mmm, we do have one small suggestion. I think I’d like to be in charge.

ELIAS

And you think I’d just let you take over my ritual? Just like that?

ANNABELLE CANE

Oh, Elias. It hasn’t been your ritual in quite some time.

[THERE’S A STRUGGLE. ELIAS PROTESTS AS ANNABELLE LAUGHS AND LAUGHS. FINALLY, HE FALLS TO THE GROUND]

ANNABELLE CANE

[TO RECORDER]

Go ahead with your little plan, Archivist. I can’t wait to show you what I have in store.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the statement in question reveals that Lonely Avatar's wife ignored him to the point it made him physically ill. He assumes that because he's never gotten so sick from being ignored, it hurts worse now because he loves her more than he's loved anyone else. He asks her for a sign of love, and she, being a Lukas, refuses. because he can't get her love, he'll take someone else's happiness away, and ruins a marriage.
> 
> also, while I was writing the lonely avatar's statement, all I could think about was that post ron gerrydelano made on tumblr about how Oliver Banks was in a relationship with his boyfriend for long enough that there's no way there wasn't something supernatural involved in how it ended, because it was so sudden. I realize this guy could have probably ended their relationship, if he was like, a real tma character. Whoops?  
> Speaking of ocs, Ariel was intended as a self insert. She's just mean because that's what the plot calls for. Also, I unintentionally named Mikey and Donny after ninja turtles but you know what? That's life.  
> I'm sure I could write more, but I had intended this to be a lot of small snippets to do on my free time instead of writing a super long story. So yeah. that didn't work as planned.


End file.
